


The Wolf and The Savior

by teamhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eloise Gardener is the Norn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamhook/pseuds/teamhook
Summary: Loosely inspired by an episode of Lost Girl...When danger looms over Emma Swan, Killian Jones offers to give up a major part of himself in exchange for her safety, but the Norn has different ideas for their deal and he may have to relinquish more than he’d planned. What is the Norn scheming, and what consequences will Killian face for the decisions he makes?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Captain Swan Supernatural Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Well, I want to apologize for not posting on time. I was diagnosed with Pneumonia and Covid19 so I had to take my time to get better. I was on lockdown for six weeks. I’m truly sorry I missed my deadline but here I am now. Thank you for your patience.

The Wolf and the Savior

Once upon a time, the realms lived in harmony. The peace came to an abrupt end once the Darkness found a vessel. That Darkness spread corrupting Fae and humans alike like a plague. Some ran to different realms, but in the end, there was no place to hide. The Darkness consumed them all, and only one realm remained. In order to control the shared evil foe, they became the Light and the Dark to keep a balance. Every Fae had to choose a faction. Families were torn apart by the choice. Each region had an assigned ruler. Peace was never meant to last. Multiple Kingdoms fell as the Darkness sparked a long war that led to many deaths on all sides. 

  
  


Unbeknownst to the Jones brothers, their King was a selfish coward with an unquenchable thirst for power. 

Killian Jones, alongside his older brother Liam, served the corrupt King Robert Fitzroy who was a recent widower. His wife had fallen ill during her pregnancy, and both she and the child died during childbirth. The King had been looking for a new Queen but none had captured his interest until he met Captain Liam Jones's vibrant wife, Belle.

The Jones brothers were sent on a mission to obtain a weapon that would help them win the war that was currently waging. The King took that time to endear himself to the lovely woman. He was smitten quickly by how well-read she was, and she surprised him by also turning out to be an amazing strategist. 

The mission failed and turned out to be a death sentence for the elder Jones. They had been ambushed and Liam had suffered a deadly wound made by silver nitrate as it spread throughout his body. In an attempt to save his brother’s life, Killian Jones went to go see the Norn. 

The Norn’s deal was simple. She wanted what Killian held dearest: his wolf. The ability to transform into a wolf was the best part of himself. To be able to run wild was an exceptional experience. The choice was simple. Killian’s wolf in exchange for his brother’s life. Killian was unable to go through with it. His wolf was a vital part of his identity. Without his wolf, who was he? 

Unfortunately, Liam wasn’t lucky and died. Not long after his death, the King’s betrayal was revealed. Without a second thought, Killian Jones turned against the crown. He would no longer serve a wicked King. His beloved brother was gone, and with him, the yearning for being a man of honor died too. For centuries he lived a life full of debauchery and revenge against the King and his new bride. His guilt over the selfishness of keeping his wolf haunted him long after he had avenged his brother. With the King dead, his new Queen had taken the throne. She was a righteous ruler and had tried to reach out to Killian to explain that she had only agreed to marry the King in exchange for his and Liam’s safety, not knowing it was a trick. 

After a long time after the Great War had passed, there was a truce between the Fae and the humans. They worked together to stop their common enemy, the Dark. They had to ensure the scale was never tipped in the Dark’s favor because allowing it to consume too much could lead to another war.

After decades of tranquility, an evil witch wanted the crown. 

On an evening he was brooding over a bottle of rum, he was approached by a man hidden by his cloak. “Killian Jones?”

“Aye, what of it?”

“I have a proposition for you,” the man answered with a smile. 

The newly crowned Fae Queen had married a lowly human and soon they were to become parents. Sadly the very existence of the witch threatened the safety of the unborn Princess. It was decided that she would be hidden with the humans. A trusted friend would take her upon birth to keep her safe since it was foretold she would be the Savior of the Light and the end of the Darkness. On the day of the birth of the beloved princess, the witch cast a spell to stop time and take their memories, then she would have all the power. In order to save their newborn daughter, who was prophesied to save them all, they sent her through a magical portal to safety. 

  
  


Emma Swan grew up loved and adored by her adoptive mother Sarah. The years passed by and the woman became afraid of losing her daughter; Sarah refused to tell Emma the truth of her parentage. She was supposed to prepare her for the future but instead decided to keep Emma as her daughter. 

Young Emma sensed that Sarah was keeping her in the dark for a selfish reason, and in her frustrated state, she took off on her own. If Emma were being honest with herself, she had always felt like something was missing. She wasn’t running away, she was running towards something.

At barely seventeen years, she found herself out on the streets. She gained employment in a small dive diner. The glimmering green-eyed golden-haired beauty captivated everyone she met. 

She was befriended by a man about five years her senior. In a moment of vulnerability, Emma allowed herself to be comforted by the man. She felt so alone. He decided that friendship was not all that he wanted from her and attempted to take by force what was not offered freely. 

Although she was afraid, Emma was not willing to be taken advantage of without a fight. In an effort to survive as the man groped and touched her as if she was his to do with whatever he wanted, she felt a surge of power as a white light submerged the room and the man collapsed to the floor.

Emma Swan ran once again afraid~~ s _he was a runaway ~ lost girl ~ waitress ~ a murderer._

Days before her twenty-eighth birthday, Emma Swan stumbled on to a small unheard of town. Storybrooke, Maine. She never heard of it but somehow she felt a pull to it. 

All her life she had run in search of something that was missing; she didn't know that the truth was that she was seeking for her family. Their motto being, _I will always find you_.

She meets and bonds with the town school teacher and the town’s dog catcher from the local animal shelter. The brave Deputy becomes a fast friend as well. The Sheriff is a stickler for the rules and that was more difficult to break through. 

It doesn’t take long for the curse to be broken. Emma Swan falls in love with Deputy Jones. A true love’s kiss reveals the truth. Soon, other enemies make their way to the town. 

The teacher, Mary Margaret, is her mother, and the animal control officer is her father, David Nolan. 

The dashing Deputy is Killian Jones, ex-Navy Captain, and former scoundrel, and he is the man her heart chose. 

As a family, they had quickly overcome so much to be together, and now the final battle was fast approaching.

The problem was the Savior was still weak from the previous battle.

They had survived a curse cast by an Evil Queen, a vengeful Dragon, a crazed former ally, and time travel.

Emma had found her family after being a lost girl. She had found true love too in an unlikely place, a redeemed villain. Some days it was surreal she was the daughter of a Queen. No, the Rioga. There were no more monarchs. 

As a last resort to save the woman he loves, Killian goes to the Norn for help. He offers a deal, his wolf in exchange for her to transfer his strength to Emma, but instead, she takes his love passion - the love for his mate - as payment.

At the last battle, Emma feels a sudden rush of power that has her overwhelming her foe, the Black Fairy. 

The Fairy shrieks as the light magic consumes her and she is absorbed by it. 

After the dust settles, Emma is embraced by her parents and she looks around trying to find her anchor, her love, but he was nowhere in sight. Where was he? 

  
  


Killian leaves the Norn, shifts into a wolf, and runs. His animal takes over as he whimpers for the loss of his love passion. His black fur coat shined as he galloped across the forest. His blue eyes were a dark storm. He found a spot overlooking the ocean and howled. Right now, Killian didn’t know what could have been worse, losing his wolf or the love for his mate. How could he ever face her? 

The Norn laughed as she put away the vial that held Killian’s love passion. She found the wolf fascinating, and he was beautiful. Part of her wished it was hers. His love. Technically it was hers now. She smiled wickedly. 

Killian decides to visit an old friend. He needs to make sense of his life. 

He knows he is being a coward, but how is he going to face Emma? Look into her eyes knowing that his heart won’t speed up at her touch. That he will feel nothing. If he is lucky, he will still hold a fondness for her, but nothing romantic. No spark. 

Killian called Graham to let him know he was taking some time off. In reality, he hopes he can figure something out before coming face to face with Emma. 

Graham agrees hesitantly after urging him to talk to Emma but he cannot deny him; he has all the time accrued. 

  
  


Emma has been looking for Killian, calling him non stop. Voicemail has become her new enemy. She knows it’s because of him she is still alive, the surge of strength that went through her when she defeated the fairy was proof of that. 

She freezes as she is going through his room looking for clues. He had told her about a Fae he had visited years ago in hopes to save his brother. Maybe he went back but this time it was to save her. 

Emma runs out of his place and goes to ask her parents if they know of this Fae.

  
  


Once Emma reaches her parents’ home, she bursts in. “Mom, Dad!!” she yells for them.

“Emma, what’s going on?” Her father reaches her first.

“I think Killian went to go see that Fae, the one that does deals? I think he traded his wolf for me. To save me.”

“Wait, Emma calm down.”

She was walking back and forth. “Dad, I can’t find him anywhere and during my fight with the fairy I felt a rush of strength and I was able to beat her. Dad, it was something I hadn’t felt before. It was raw and powerful.” 

Her father tilts his head and smiles, “He does adore you. I’m afraid your mother might know. I don’t know all the kinds of Fae that exist. Let me go get her. Just stay here, and sweetie, please calm down.” 

Emma continues pacing the room. 

Her father comes back with her mother in tow. “Emma, sweetie, your dad says you can’t find Killian? I didn’t know he was missing.”

“Mom, it’s a feeling I have. I think he is in trouble. I haven’t seen him since before the battle with the Black Fairy. He was supposed to meet me there but never showed. I was telling Dad that during my final battle with her, I felt a surge of energy and it felt like him. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Your father mentioned you had questions about a Fae that grants deals...”

Emma sits down and her foot keeps tapping the floor rhythmically. Her parents follow suit and sit across from her. “Killian told me once that he could have saved his brother but that he was a coward. He couldn’t go through with it.” Emma sighs, “He felt guilty for so long, and that was the reason he went after the King.”

“And you think he did this for you?” her mother asks.

Emma sniffles, “I was afraid I wasn’t going to make it, for a moment. I thought the Black Fairy was going to win, but then I felt his presence. I felt his love and strength around me, and then I was able to destroy her.”

“Okay, I know there’s a Fae called Norn. She trades for favors. Emma, if Killian went to her, I don’t know what to say. She tricks and takes what’s dearest to you. Sometimes the price outweighs the benefit.”

“Where can I find this Norn?” Emma stood up, determined. 

“Emma, she’s not someone you can deal with. She is a dark Fae.”

“How could Killian go to her then?”

“The rules are simple, dark Fae deal with each other only in the case a light Fae wants to talk to or has a problem with a dark Fae. There’s a protocol that needs to be followed. Killian is a deputy, he deals with both dark and light Fae to do his job.”

“Mom, why can’t I? I’m the stupid Savior. I don’t understand.”

“Emma, we need balance. If the balance is lost, we end up fighting battles with Black Fairies because of that imbalance.”

Emma yells, “Then what’s the point of being the _Savior_ if I can’t help the man I love?” Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. 

Her father is the one that tries to soothe her, “Emma, Killian is a survivor and he will be fine. He might need time alone. Just wait until you hear from him. He wouldn’t want you to react before you know what exactly you’re up against.”

What her parents had failed to tell her was that since she was half-human, the Norn wouldn’t see her. 

  
  


Emma leaves her parents’ home in a huff and decides on a new tactic. Ruby is a wolf too, so she is going to have her confirm Killian’s presence at the Norn’s. 

With a smile on her face, Emma enters Granny’s Diner. Ruby smiles back at her, but the closer Emma gets to her, the more Ruby's smile shrinks. 

“Hey, Ems. The usual?” Ruby busies herself getting a cup ready.

“Rubes, I need a favor and you cannot tell _anyone_.”

Ruby sighs, “I don’t know how to feel about this. What favor?” 

“I need you to take me to the Norn.”

“Emma, the Norn is not someone you can just see.” 

“Why not?” Emma rolls her eyes.

“Look, she is one of the oldest Faes and she is not a fan of humans. Not only that but she's a dark Fae. Whatever the issue is, she is not the answer.”

“I think Killian went to see her. I haven’t seen him since the battle with the Black Fairy. Ruby, his phone is off. Killian told me that, a long time ago, he went to make a deal with her. He was going to give his wolf to her in exchange for Liam’s life. At the last minute he changed his mind and Liam died. Killian has hated himself for that decision.”

“Emma, trading your wolf is not something one can do lightly. Our wolf is part of us. Imagine if someone took your hand.” Ruby made a pained face. “If he did that, he will never be the same. Emma, he will not be able to run free. His wolf will be gone. He is going to need time,” Ruby whispered. 

Emma’s eyes water, “Is he going to hate me?”

“Killian could never hate you. He loves you. You two share True Love.” 

“I just know something is wrong,” Emma said as she stared her friend down.

“Okay, I’ll take you, but you’re going to have to let me take the lead,” Ruby hissed.

“Fine. I’ll be on my best behavior. When can we do this?”

“She lives in the woods, just passing the toll bridge. We can go early tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? Ruby, can’t we go today? Killian has been missing for almost a week.” 

“Fine, but if anyone asks, we are just going to have some drinks. We are lucky Granny is out with Marco ’cause if she heard any of this conversation she would have my hide.” Ruby shutters. 

“Drinks to take my mind off my missing boyfriend.” 

“I’ll meet you at your place right after my shift ends.” Ruby nods at her friend. 

  
  


Emma and Ruby arrive at the toll bridge. “We need to walk the rest of the way,” Ruby says.

Emma simply nods.

“Ems, the Norn likes to trick, and she loves deals. Just let me talk.”

“Okay. Ruby—” Emma hesitates.

“What is it?”

“You're a wolf, right?”

“Yes…” Ruby rolls her eyes.

“Uhm, do you know Killian’s scent?”

Ruby stops and turns to her friend. “I’m familiar but not in the same way you are familiar with it.” Ruby waggles her eyebrows.

“I mean, you say the Norn likes to trick. Could you tell if Killian was there? I mean could you smell if he was there?” Emma takes a baggie from her back pocket. 

Ruby thinks about it, “Yeah, I should be able to. His scent might be a little faded, but I should be able to make it out.”

Emma smiles, “So you won’t need this?” She pulls out a black scarf from the baggie. 

Ruby grabs the scarf and smells it. Her eyes turn to her friend. “I know you are worried about him, but Killian is a survivor. He knows what he is doing. I can’t say I agree with his decision, but I understand why he would sacrifice half of his being for you. Emma, that man adores you and if something happened to you, it would destroy him.” 

The trek is faster than they thought it would be. 

They reach a big tree trunk. Emma looks around and turns to Ruby, “I thought you said you knew where she lived!” 

Ruby shushes her and knocks on the tree trunk. The trunk transforms into a door and creaks open. 

They enter hesitantly. 

An older woman appears out of thin air. Emma curses, _I should be used to this by now._

The woman glares at her, “Human, how dare you enter the Norn’s home?”

Ruby clears her throat. “She’s here with me.” 

The Norn’s attention turns to Ruby and studies her. “Anita’s daughter, granddaughter of Granny Lucas. One dark, one light. What sacrifice do you have for me?”

Ruby’s eyes turn golden at the mention of her mother. 

Emma speaks, “She only has some questions for you.”

The Norn hisses at her.

Emma stands her ground. “Look, lady, we only have a few questions for you.”

“I don’t answer questions to humans, but I’m willing to excuse your behavior in exchange for a single hair.” She was human but there was strong magic around her too and yes, a hint of familiar energy. 

“You can have a single hair if you answer my friend’s questions.” Emma ignored Ruby’s growl. 

“I sense these questions aren’t hers to ask, you are the one who needs them answered. One question.” The Norn held out her hand. 

Emma plucked a hair out and handed it to her. 

The Norn examined the hair and put it in a small vial, “I’m waiting.”

Ruby is looking around trying to catch a scent but there’s nothing

Emma looks at Ruby for confirmation. The other shakes her head. “I want to know if—” she sighs as her eyes drift back to Ruby.

The Norn snarls, “Sorry, no cheating, you and your pretty friend forfeit the deal.” 

Ruby and Emma are thrown out. They land on their asses. 

“Shit,” Emma mutters.

Ruby groans, “Ow, that bitch just reeks darkness but no Jones scent. I’m sorry, Ems.”

“Could she mask the scent somehow?”

“I suppose if she wanted to keep her clientele secret.” 

“I know he was here,” Emma states. “When you love someone you just know.”

“So what now?” Ruby asks. 

“Now I track myself a wolf,” Emma says.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian stood in front of the old house. He was desperate and hoped he was not turned away. The door opened before he could knock. 

“Mr. Jones. The Rioga will see you.”

Killian walked behind the doorman. The house was exactly as Liam had desired. It was a home, not a trace of royalty. The man opened the door to what should have been an office but looked more like a mini-library. All sorts of books lined the shelves. A familiar petite body rose from the center of a pile of books on the floor. She looked the same. Liam’s love was as beautiful as the day his brother introduced them.

“Killian,” the smile on her face blossomed as she rushed to hug him. “I’m sorry, I loved Liam and he said if I married him you two would be safe. I found out once I had agreed and it was too late.” she sobbed into his chest. 

Killian gave her a small smile. “Lass, you don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry I let my anger cloud my judgment - but how did you know I was coming?”

Belle smiled, her eyes crinkling. “I have a seer in my employ and she informed me of your visit. Her timing was a little off, though. I’ve been expecting you for a while. The only thing she didn’t inform me about was the reason.” She examined him. “Killian, how can I help?”

Killian grinned. “Ah, you’ve always been so good at reading me. Even better than Liam.”

“No, it’s not that. I can recognize a broken heart when I see one.” Belle hugged him. 

He held her tight. This was the closest he had been to his brother in years. 

“How can I help?” Belle asked again.

“I know that you’re the Rioga of this area and you are given the information we aren’t privy to. Even as queen you had access to certain information,” Killian said. “I’m hoping you know something that can help before I lose all hope.”

“Killian, if it’s within my ability, I will. You are still family.” Belle smiled. “Come, let’s sit.” She guided him to her office. As they entered the office, she sat in a tall leather chair that looked like a throne. “Now, tell me how I can help.”

Killian sighed. “I need to break a contract that was altered without my agreement.”

Belle’s eyes meet his stormy blue eyes. “Killian, what did you do?”

“I made a deal with the Norn, a deal she broke.” Killian clenched his stubbled jaw as he remembered the hag’s trickery.

“The Norn tricks, she lies. Why would you go to her?”

Killian stands suddenly, the chair scraping the wooden floor. “I was desperate. I needed to make sure the woman I love,” He shook his head, “ _ loved _ survived the last battle.”

“What did she take?” Belle asks hesitantly.

“I offered her my wolf,” his eyes cast down. “I made the same offer for Liam but—” a lump in his throat made it difficult to speak.

“Liam wouldn’t have wanted you to sacrifice your wolf for him. That would have been like cutting your hand off. It’s a part of you.”

“Belle, I know. I just couldn’t lose her. She’s worth it, she’s bloody amazing. I just didn’t think the Norn would alter our deal.” 

“I really hope she’s worth it. Tell me, what did the Norn take?”

“My love. Emma is my mate and now I will feel nothing for her. I couldn’t face her.”

Belle sighs. “And your Rioga didn’t offer any help?”

“My Rioga is Emma’s mother.”

“You didn’t even bother asking. Killian, this can cause a problem. There’s a reason each territory is assigned a Rioga.”

“Bloody hell, Belle. You and I both know that Rioga is simply a different word for Royalty. It’s the same thing. I don’t think this will be an issue.”

“I hate to say this, but I don’t think we can get your love back using diplomacy. No one has been able to break a deal with her before. I think you might have to try a different approach.”

Killian’s face falls as Belle confirms his own conclusion. This is why he didn’t go to Mary Margaret. She would tell him the same. “What do you suggest?”

Belle stays quiet for a second. “Killian, I’m sure you are well versed in plundering and still have connections.” 

“I might know of someone, but last I heard he had retired. He is now married with a son. Do you have any ideas? Do you know of anyone reckless enough to take on the Norn?” Killian asks.

Belle stays silent for a second. “I know there’s someone who has no qualms with getting his hands dirty.” The slight blush is almost missed by Killian.

“What kind of company have you been keeping?” Killian teases. 

“Oh no, I’m not acquainted with him in that way. He just caused some trouble for the Dark and I had to intervene. Their Stygia wanted his head.”

“Alright, where can I find this man?” Killian asks.

“He is staying with his brother in Sherwood Forest.”

“Wait, are you talking about Scarlet?” Killian laughed. “Bloody hell, I had no idea he had acquired such a reputation. When I knew him, he was good but Locksley was a far superior thief. He was the Prince of Thieves.”

Belle’s eyes widen. “I shouldn’t be surprised you know him. You don’t think he can do this.” 

“Belle, he is good. When I met him he was rebellious. Tired of living in Robin’s shadow. We bonded a bit over that. No one knows better than me how that feels. We lost touch after I joined the Misthaven Rioga.”

Emma couldn't believe her luck. She was sure that Killian had gone to that wretched woman for help. The ache in her heart was growing bigger. She decides to head to the station, hoping Graham will have some news. Killian was very responsible. He would not leave without informing his superiors. Emma walks into the station, nervous to know what she would find.

The station looked the same. The only difference was that Killian wasn't at his desk. He wasn't there pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at Leroy's most recent antics. The desk was empty if not for a cake that sat on his desk. Wait, why was there a cake?

"Hey Graham, why is there a -" her words stop as she takes in the image in front of her. Inside Graham's office sits a dirty blonde woman with an eerie familiarity.

"Emma, this is Autumn Day. She was looking for Killian to thank him," Graham says. "I was telling Miss Day that Killian is not available at the moment."

Emma purses her lips. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Autumn smirks, "Oh no, dear. Mr. Jones is the only one I trust to help." She licks her lips.

"I understand, Miss Day, but Killian is not here." Emma's patience was wavering rapidly. 

“I shall return. Could you have him call me once he is back?” Autumn handed Graham a paper and got up to leave. As she reached the door, she turns back to say “Please, do enjoy the cake. I would hate for it to go to waste.”

Emma turned to Graham as soon as the woman left. There was something off about her. 

“Has he called in?” 

Graham sighs. “He asked for some time off.”

“Killian asked for vacation days? Mr. ‘I’ll rest when I die’?” The ache felt like it would swallow her.

“He said he had a family emergency. I’m sorry, Emma. I could not deny him.” Graham winces.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on. And who the hell is that woman? I don’t remember him working on any cases that involved anyone with that name,” Emma sighs.

“Emma, I’m sure he is fine. He will be back soon,” he assures her.

Belle travels with Killian to Sherwood Forest against her advisor’s pleading. 

“Belle, you should’ve stayed back. If something were to happen to you, your territory would be open to an attack.”

“Killian, I have contingency plans set up for those situations. You forget I taught you and the pack everything about strategy, and besides, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” She winked at him.

They had gone the rest of the trip on horseback. Robin had never been able to leave the forest behind. The ride was like traveling back in time to simpler days. 

Robin Locksley’s compound was a small fortress. The wooden cottages were reminiscent of Killian’s days with the pack. After losing Liam, he came across Robin and they took him in. His heart was still black with anger and he didn’t stay long. It was a miracle he didn’t pledge to the darkness. He simply wanted justice, just like he did now. 

A young boy rushed out of the main house with excitement on his face. They rarely had visitors. “Roland, wait a minute,” an exasperated voice boomed from within the opened door.

“Killian Jones is that you, brother?” The blue-eyed, light brown-haired man smiled wide at his friend as he engulfed the man in a tight hug. 

“Locksley, it’s good to see you too.” Killian’s smile didn’t reach his azure eyes. There was no mischief in them.

“Hello,” he turned his face to Belle. “Interesting company you keep, Rioga. It appears you have a soft spot for scoundrels. Will most definitely will be devastated,” Robin winks at Belle.

Belle has turned beet red. Killian raises an eyebrow. 

“Marian, we’ve got company. Roland, go fetch Uncle Will.” His happiness overwhelmed him at opening his home to old friends. 

They follow Robin inside and sit on the comfortable plush sofa. It was a homely room. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” He smiled as they sat down.

Killian scratches behind his ear, his well known tell said more than words. Robin studied his friend. 

“Killian, you look different,” Robin states.

“Aye, I’m not here for revenge,” Killian starts.

Robin finishes his sentence, “You’re here for love. You once said you would only risk your life for two things: vengeance and love.” 

“I need to steal something but I cannot risk my Rioga going into a small war with the Stygia in our territory. It could cause a full-blown war,” Killian says.

A startled Will enters the room with Roland in tow. His smile is big as his eyes land on Belle. His gaze stays on her for more time than it should. Once he drinks her in, that is the moment Killian’s presence is noticed. Will senses the familiarity between his friend and the woman he fancies. 

Belle is the one to break the ice. “Hello, William. Have you stayed out of trouble since the last time we saw each other?” 

Will blushes as he takes a knee. “Rioga, I’m your servant.”

Killian turns to Robin, amused by his friend’s behavior, and honestly surprised since Will has always been anti-authority. 

Robin simply shrugs at the display.

Belle laughs. “William, we are here to ask for a favor.”

Will hasn’t risen from his position. “I will do as you wish.”

Belle shakes her head. “I’ve told you before that I’m your friend. I’m not your Rioga, and as your friends, we are here to ask for a favor.”

Will finally acknowledges Killian’s presence. “Jones, what are you doing here?” 

Killian doesn’t miss the way Will looks between Belle and him. 

“I need the services of a thief and Belle thought of you,” Killian says. 

“If memory serves, you were quite the thief yourself, Jones. I guess the rumors are true, you’ve gone soft,” Will sniggers.

Killian rolls his eyes. “I’m afraid I cannot risk causing trouble for my Rioga. You are not affiliated with anyone. Sherwood isn’t assigned to anyone according to the agreement Robin made.” 

Belle clears her throat. “We are here because we need your help.” She smiles wickedly at him. “Your target is the Norn.”

William whistles low. “What am I stealing?” 

Killian winces. “My love passion; she altered our deal and tricked me.”

Robin breaks his silence. “Killian, I love you like a brother, but the Norn is an ancient Fae. This will not go unnoticed. Perhaps-” he is cut off by Will.

“I’ll do it. Robin is a mother hen.” Will waves his hand in dismissal.

“Robin, she is one of the oldest Faes alive, but our laws apply to all. The problem is no one has tried taking her on. She has tricked Fae out of their most cherished possessions long enough. It’s time she faces the consequences for her trickery. It’s time she finds out that she is not above the law.”

“So when do we leave?” Will asks.

Belle smiles. “Killian will leave first. Then we will follow days later. I need to reach out to his Rioga for permission to travel to their town. William, you will come along as part of my security. That way, you will be able to come and go as you please.” Both of them blush as the words come out of her mouth. 

Belle, Will, and Killian finalize their plans just in time for dinner. Although Robin is not 100 percent on board with the idea, he pledges his assistance in whatever capacity it is needed. In one last act of sisterly love to her former brother-in-law, Belle urges for Killian to tell Emma what happened. “Killy, she deserves to know; this doesn’t just affect you.”

The Norn had been disappointed in missing the wolf. She had used some of the blonde savior’s hair infused with a touch of the love passion of the deputy. The glamour spell hadn’t worked perfectly. She would simply wait for her chance. Her plans wouldn’t be thwarted. 

All those years ago when he had first appeared at her door, she had been intrigued by the blue-eyed wolf. The attraction she felt for him was unnatural and one she had never felt before. Her reflection image was of a dirty-blonde woman with hazel eyes. The hair wasn’t exactly the right shade of blonde or the right color eyes for that matter. She wanted golden-blonde hair with green eyes. The magic should have worked better. She sighs as she takes out the vial with the love passion and the one with the hair strand out of her cabinet. It will work. Where was her wolf? He would be hers, she had an arsenal of magical weapons at her disposal if needed. She scoffs; she still didn’t understand what made the blonde  _ “Savior” _ so special. Sure, she is powerful; a waste of power on a human in her opinion.

Days later Killian shows up at the station. He tries to put on a smile. His desk is void of papers just like he left it. He looks around the station and it’s quiet. A message scribbled with the name Autumn Day was left on his desk. The name didn’t sound familiar. He puts it aside and digs into his cabinet for any case that could keep him busy until Belle arrived. His cellphone was in the drawer, turned off. He turns it on and waits while it powered up. The screensaver appeared with a selfie of Emma and himself smiling. He traced the image with the pad of his thumb slowly. They were so happy that day. He sighs. Bloody hell he missed her. The love might not be there, but the ache definitely was. 

Soon enough he will have to face her. How would he explain all the unanswered texts and calls? This had to work, he had to get it back. He would never stop fighting for them.

If Liam was still alive he would say, “ _ A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Oh and if you guys have any questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had been stalking Killian’s place. She never thought she would have to stake out his home. She sighs as she tries to do a web search on her phone for the Norn. That old hag lied to them. Sure, Ruby didn’t pick up his scent, but there was something about that lady that was shifty as hell. Which leads her to another mystery—the woman looking for Killian. There was something off about her, too. 

A knock on the window of her dad’s truck startles her. “Hey, Emma, I got a call about a suspicious vehicle. What are you doing here?”

“Really? You’re saying someone called in about my dad’s truck?” She rolls her eyes. “Everyone knows my dad’s truck.”

He smiled. “They do, but I think they’re worried about you. You haven’t moved from here in days. Emma, he will be home soon, and then you will get all the answers you need.”

Emma looks down, her eyes drifting to the passenger seat. The Poptart wrappers and empty food containers everywhere make her wince. Since that day at the station, with the off feeling she felt in her gut when meeting that woman Autumn, she had gone to Killian’s place. In her mind, she was keeping Killian safe somehow. 

Graham laughed. “Go home, you smell! I don’t need to be a wolf to notice that.”

Emma scoffs. “Whatever! I don’t smell  _ that _ bad.” 

Graham’s brows knit as he looks at his phone. “That was the station. The motion sensors we set up to alert us if someone needs us went on and we need to go back.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “I can go check. You haven’t had lunch. You were on patrol and Killian is on vacation.”

“You are my favorite honorary deputy. I can get you something too.” Graham smiles.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Get me my usual. Tell Ruby I said hi.” Emma smirks and turns on the truck to head to the station. 

As Emma arrives at the station, her heart speeds up. She was sure it was Leroy or one of the dwarves complaining about some nonsense, but the car parked in the deputy’s spot is unmistakable. The beloved grey and black 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle is back. This could only mean one thing. Killian Jones is back. Her steps get quicker as she races to the door. She opens the door and her heart stops as her gaze lands on the man she loves. His hair is a bit longer. The scruff is thicker and those eyes are storm-dark blue. She runs the rest of the way and throws her arms around his neck. Her lips land on his and for a brief minute she forgets how angry she is and all the questions she has. He stands still with his hands on her hips. Normally his hands instinctively land on the back of her head. Emma slowly steps away and smiles. “I missed you.” She raises her index finger. “You have some explaining to do buddy, but it’s really nice to see you.” She steps away as she looks for some change to manifest. 

He feels frustrated, Belle had mentioned he needed to be honest about the situation and that Emma needed to know about what was affecting their relationship.

“Emma, we need to talk,” Killian says as he guides her to the break room for some privacy.

“Yeah, that’s for sure. Look, Killian, I know you went to see the Norn. I want to say, you didn’t have to do that. At least not for me,” Emma says as she stops moving.

Killian lets out a laugh. “I’m sorry, did you just say I shouldn’t have gone to the Norn to save you?” He pauses. “You are the woman I love. I cannot picture a life without you and you think it was a mistake?” He enters the break room and she follows slowly.

“I just don’t want you to hate me. I know that you felt guilty about Liam and—” Emma rushes. 

“Aye, I felt guilty but that doesn’t mean you are not worth it.” Somehow he was now standing right in front of her.

“I just hate you had to make a deal with that wretched hag. She just made my skin crawl.” Emma shudders.

“Emma, what did you do? Did you go see her?” Killian tries to stay calm. 

“Well, I wanted to know what had happened to you. I was so worried. Killian, where have you been?” Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. “You just left. No note, not even a text.” 

His instinct took over and he pulled her into an embrace. “I’m sorry, darling, but now I’m back and we will find a way.”

She sniffles. “Find a way?” 

“Ah yes. Emma, I think you need to sit down. We really need to talk,” Killian says.

“I find it when a man says that, I’m rarely in for a pleasant conversation,” she grimaces as she sits down. 

He paced the room a few times before he met her gaze. “I’m sorry love, I don’t know where to start.”

Emma’s forehead puckered as his words registered. Since when did Killian not know what to say. “Killian, you’re scaring me-” she laughs nervously. “You always know what to say.”

The smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I suppose I should try from the start.” He pauses. “I was afraid I would lose you to this battle. I didn’t think twice and I went to go see the Norn. I made my offer and what I wanted.” He sighs. “I should have known better, she is known for her trickery. I just wanted you to be safe and I didn’t care about the price.”

“Your wolf, Killian I’m—” 

Killian interrupted her as he sat in front of her. 

“Emma, it was my choice to do this. Unfortunately, she decided to alter our agreement. She took something else.”

Emma feels her stomach drop and her eyes widen. “What did she take?” her voice barely audible. 

His hand subconsciously covers hers. “Something far more precious, my love passion.”

Her heart is beating so fast. “Love passion, how can someone take that?”

“Ah, that would be with ancient dark magic, I’m afraid,” Killian says. 

“Wait... what does that mean? I don’t understand,” Emma asks, baffled.

Killian bites back his anger at the situation and himself. He did this. “Emma, by taking my love passion, the Norn took my love for you. Although I care deeply for you, I’m afraid my heart isn’t yours. I should clarify, I can no longer feel passion for any woman.” Killian winces at the look on Emma’s face.

Her face went blank. “I don’t understand, we’re True Love. Why would you let her?” she screamed as she stood up. The room shook as her body started to glow brightly. 

Killian stands, dumbfounded. As she gets brighter, he has to cover his eyes to approach her. “Emma, love, I didn’t let her take it! She tricked me and I promise you I will find a way to fix this. All you have to do is trust me. Please, calm down.” 

Her body starts to dim as his words register. He was always her anchor. Her breathing evens out. “Haven’t you learned anything? We make a hell of a team. We do this together. No more doing stupid stuff on our own.” She laughs. They’re both guilty of that. To be honest, she was the one that was reckless and he normally would like to strategize; that must be because of his military background.

He smiles. “I went to ask for help. Belle will be arriving soon.” 

“That’s where you went. You couldn’t call me to let me know you needed time away but you called  _ Belle _ ?” Emma scoffs. 

“Emma, she’s the closest thing I have to family left.” He is astonished by her reaction. 

“Is she? Because I thought I was your family. My parents love you like a son!” she fumes.

“Don’t you understand? I couldn’t face you after I ruined everything,” he says defeatedly.

At the sight of his defeated demeanor, Emma feels the anger dissolve. “Killian, we will fix this, together. We will take care of that sneaky hag.” 

He simply smiles and feels like a fool for ever thinking she wouldn’t understand. 

Emma returns his smile. “What’s the plan, Captain? How do we take this bitch down?”

“For now we wait; Belle and Scarlett will arrive soon. Then the fun begins.”

“Can’t we just go to my parents and have them make her give it back or something?” Emma asks.

“The Norn is one of the oldest Faes alive. No Stygia or Rioga would dare to reprimand her. It is said that she was once good and because of the threat of the Darkness she wanted to gain enough power to survive. She started making deals with Dark Fae and she became corrupt. Now she makes deals and sometimes alters them for her enjoyment. Our only choice is to play her game,” Killian states.

  
  


The Norn didn’t like waiting around. She’s annoyed that her quarry has proven to be elusive. It didn’t matter, though; in the end, he will be hers. The glamour potion was ready for her next attempt. She is so distracted by the plans she is making for the wolf she covets that she misses the glow between the hair and the wolf’s love passion, indicating they are currently together. The wolf’s heart essence recognized its one true mate. 

  
  


Emma and Killian had gone to her parents to inform them of Belle’s arrival. 

Mary Margaret and David want some sort of explanation, but one look from Emma told them to stand down. They listen as Killian tells them of Belle’s upcoming grand entrance. They agree in an instant to host the Rioga. 

In a moment of privacy, Mary Margaret asks Emma if things between her and the wolf are alright. 

“Mom, we are okay, I know you and Dad want to know what happened and I just want you two to give us space to solve our issues alone. We are grownups and need to take care of our own problems,” Emma says.

“Alright, Emma. I, that is we, are worried. You were so worried about him and now it seems that’s in the past.”

“Mom, what he did for me, no one would ever even consider to do before. I can’t hate him. I understand why he left. I wish he didn’t, but he’s back and that’s all that matters,” Emma assures her mother. 

“Can you tell me why Rioga Belle is visiting?”

“She is coming because Killian needs her.” Emma shrugs. 

Mary Margaret nods. “Alright, I know you two have your reasons.”

  
  


In a different room, David stares at Killian as he says, “I know you two are working things out, but I have to warn you that if you ever leave town again without a word to my daughter, I will hunt you down and kill you.” David warns. “Killian, she was so worried and we didn’t know how to help her. You have always been the one to tame her anxieties but this time, you were the one causing her pain. Whatever the problem is, True Love is worth fighting for.” 

  
  


The following day, the Norn twirls the vials with her fingers. She was running out of the Savior’s hair. She had to use more because the last attempt failed. She eyes the potion gleefully; it looks perfect. She uncorks it and drinks it. Her body becomes enveloped by ash gray smoke and is transformed; her hair is platinum-blonde and the eyes are green. It’s closer to her goal, but not exact, but it would do for now. She just needed a kiss to bind him to her. She dresses in a modest green dress and heads to town. 

She rarely goes to town, so she looks around. Humans are so vile. They destroy all nature around them. The beautiful trees are gone so they can have luxuries. She scoffs in disgust. 

The station is just in sight. She smiles wickedly, it’s time to catch a wolf. 

  
  


The station is busy with calls. Graham is out on patrol, while Emma is responding to a call at the docks. Killian was alone in the station answering the phones today. He’s running his hand through his hair because he is frustrated and annoyed. They really need to hire someone to answer the phones and deal with these idiots.

The Norn enters and the bell rings to announce her presence. She stands in front of the desk, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk.

Killian sat at his desk twirling a pen with his fingers. He looked down at his notepad. They had to come up with a way to defeat the Norn. Yes, they would still get back his love passion, but he had a feeling that witch would not let it end there. The bell at the front desk caught his attention. Well, he was alone so he better go check out what the problem was. He really hoped it wasn't Leroy.

He approaches the front desk only to find a woman with her back to him. It's an odd feeling. He feels as if he knows her but then his stomach flips and not in a good way. There's something about her. He makes his presence known hesitantly.

"Excuse me, lass. How may I help you?" Killian says with a hesitant smile on his face.

The woman with platinum blonde hair and green eyes turns to him with a smile of her own. "Hello, I was hoping it was you."

Killian shakes his head in confusion because he knows he has never laid eyes on this woman and yet there's a nagging feeling. His wolf reacts as if he is under attack. "How may I help you today?" Killian says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hello. My name is Hazel Forest. I'm here to make a report. I live on the outskirts of town and there have been some unlawful activities."

Killian quirks a brow as he writes down the information. "I can have Sheriff Graham go take a look. He is in that area."

"Oh no, I'd prefer it if it was you that checked it out. It's not a human problem."

She was saying it was a supernatural problem. He normally would offer his help right away, but there was something putting his wolf on high alert and he had long learned to trust his instincts. There was something wrong and it wasn't what the woman claimed.

"Alright. I will have Emma meet me out there. If there's a problem as you described, it will be better if she assists." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "You said this was on the outskirts of town. Is this by the toll bridge?"

Her smile fades. "I think you can handle it on your own. I've never heard of a powerful wolf like yourself needing the help of some human."

Killian shakes his head in disbelief. Everyone loved Emma. She was the Savior and daughter of their Rioga, not to mention their bloody princess, but this woman seemed to think she was a simple human.

"Lass, the Savior is not some simple human. She has powerful white magic and I've yet to see her fail. She is the best option for any magical problem," Killian says with a smirk.

The woman tilts her head and scoffs as she walks out of the station.

Killian runs out after her but she is gone. She disappeared into thin air. There's a familiar scent in the air that makes him gag.

The scent lingers in the air for a while. He looks around the empty street because he feels as if he is being watched.

Emma arrives sometime later. He tells her about the encounter. She asks about the woman's description and once he provides it, she scrunches her face.

"How is it possible that there's this sudden influx of unknown women wanting your attention on their case? I know you are great at your job, but it feels off," Emma says.

"Are you saying these women are only out to gain my attention?" he says with a small smile. He has always loved her jealous streak.

"You know what I mean. Yes, I know you're hot and I'm used to women checking you out, but this feels like it’s much more than that."

"Alright, love. How about we go on patrol to see if there was something to it. We don't need a new villain making a play right now. We have yet to take the Norn down and get my passion back."

Emma smiles; she loved going on patrol with him. She knows things are different right now but in her heart she still has hope. The more time they spend together the better. She remembers how it was when they fell in love. It was a somewhat similar situation but with the roles reversed.

They spend the day out on the outskirts by the toll bridge. She glances at him when he is looking around; she knows he is smelling around to see if anything catches his wolf's attention.

Killian glances in Emma's direction when she is too busy looking around for clues. He is still in awe of her. She is bloody amazing.

"Hey, did you find anything?"

"Sorry, no I didn't love. Everything looks fine. I have no idea what the woman was talking about."

"I still think it's fishy. She wanted you to come out here with no back up. I feel something is off in my gut."

"I've learned to trust your instincts. My wolf senses something as well and normally I can pinpoint the problem, but this time it eludes me."

"So, Belle arrives tomorrow. We should be thinking of a plan."

"And we will."

"I guess we should get back to the station. We can continue this talk at your place." She gives him a flirty smile.

Killian scratches his ear. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Emma tries to hide her disappointment with her reply. "Oh, are you afraid you will find me even more irresistible? Come on lighten up, we are friends above all."

"Aye, that we are." He smiled fondly. "After you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Hope you guys like it!

Belle and Will arrives in Storybrooke the next day. They are promptly met by Rioga Mary Margaret and her husband David.

Mary Margaret smiles fondly. "We insist you stay with us. There's no better place for you and your companion."

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose. The visit is so sudden," Belle counters; she has no idea if they are privy to any details about their visit.

David's blue eyes study the pair. He knows the visit has to do with Killian. Part of him wants to know the details, but he knows there is a reason they weren't informed of all the details.

Belle and Will share a look that was all too common between couples that shared the bond of True Love.

Will leans into Belle's space. "Lass, I don't think this is a good idea."

David scoffs. "Mr. Scarlet, it doesn't take wolf ears to hear your disagreement with accepting my wife's invitation. Look, let's show our cards. We know you are here at the request of Killian Jones. That is the reason we are willing to look the other way. You two will come and go as you please, no questions asked."

Mary Margaret and Belle look on as the men talk.

Belle says softly, "I'm truly sorry, we're only here to help. Sadly, I cannot share more than that."

Mary Margaret gently pats Belle's hand. "I understand, we both do. We have learned to trust Killian and Emma's gut. If they feel it's better for us to not know the full details of your visit, we accept that decision."

Belle smiles. "Thank you."

"However, I do insist on offering our hospitality; it would be safer." Mary Margaret raises a brow.

Belle sighs. "Alright. we accept."

Will turns to look at Belle, shakes his head, and is met with narrow eyes. He mutters, "bloody hell."

* * *

Hidden away, the Norn observed the Savior and the wolf, the familiarity remaining between the pair. She had watched them inspect the location she had told him about. She had wanted to find him there alone, but he had shown up with her. This was more difficult than expected. She needed the Savior out of the way; perhaps a deal was in order. The Norn smirked wickedly. It seems a trade was in order to satisfy her needs.

* * *

Emma and Killian aren't surprised at Emma's parents' hospitality towards Belle and Will. Killian is conflicted because the plan was to keep the Royals out of the equation, but he had to admit it was the most secure place in town.

* * *

Will and Killian talk in hushed tones, their voices barely a whisper that they have no trouble understanding because of their wolf hearing. They had decided to go on a tour of the woods to find exits and to figure out the best way to enter the Norn's lair.

* * *

Will wants to just bust in and go for the vial, but Killian tells him they have to be smart. Will is not happy when Belle sides with Killian after they discuss the options.

Emma is silent; her gut tells her that Killian is right. They need to be smart, but she wants it over with too. She is a little reckless herself.

Will scoffs. "I know how to bloody plan a heist. I've done it before, and if I may add, I'm good at it. You came to me mate. If you didn't think I could pull it off, you should have chosen a different thief."

Killian runs his hand through his hair. "Scarlet, I'm not saying you can't do it or aren't good enough, but that hag is not like anyone else you have crossed. If you get caught, she could easily turn you into some sort of weed." Killian looks at his friend. "She will turn you into a Thistle or something, and we will not be able to confront her without admitting to knowing the reason you were there."

At night, Will dresses quietly. He opens the door to his room. He looks out, the hall is dark but quiet. He smiles and exits.

Once he reaches the woods, he sheds his clothes and transforms. His wolf takes over as he runs to the Norn's home.

He sniffs around and takes a careful step in front of him. He enters the home without any problems. He shifts back to his human self. He is going to need thumbs. He carefully walks around naked. No noise or creak is heard. He smiles as he opens the cabinet. He whispers to himself 'there you are'. He is about to get the vial but before he does that, he notices a small vial with a hair not far from it glowing dimly. He thinks, _interesting_. Both vials have a similar glow to them that might go unnoticed by someone with regular sight. He finally goes to grab the vial. His wolf guides him to the correct vial, butas he is about to grab it, he is interrupted by a tsk.

"Tsk, tsk. Aren't you a bad pup? Don't you know stealing is not an honorable profession? I'm afraid I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." She throws a vial at him.

Will freezes in place, his quick reflexes failing him.

The woman approaches him. "What am I going to do with you? Hmm." She goes to the cabinet with a smirk in place.

She looks at Will up and down. "You know, I'm in my right to do whatever I choose to do to you, thief. The possibilities are endless." She walks around him. "Should I take something precious away from you? Or perhaps turn you into something? Decisions, decisions. Will you tell me why you decided to rob me? Or are you willing to take your punishment alone?"

Will glares at her.

* * *

Emma wakes up in a cold sweat. She gets out of bed, her shirt drenched. She grabs her phone from the nightstand and automatically dials Killian's number.

He answers on the first ring. "Emma, is everything alright?"

She sighs. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I have a bad feeling."

Killian stays quiet.

"Love, I made a promise to you. We will find a way."

"I know, I just can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong and I will lose you all over again."

"Love, you will never lose me. I love you. I know things are different right now, but we will find our way. I feel it."

Emma sniffles. "I know. I just can't shake this feeling. We are not going to let her win."

"Aye, I know."

"So, do you really think this plan will work? I like Will, but he is a little reckless."

Killian laughs. "He is reckless, and that's the reason I thought he would be a good choice for the job."

"Alright, if you think this will work, I trust you. I know you have all this experience in plotting and stuff but sometimes you just have to take a risk," Emma says.

"There's my reckless girl. Love, we need to have hope."

Emma snorts. "Now you sound like my parents." She smiles to herself. "So today, Will is going to break in. How will we get her to leave?"

"We could tell her we need to discuss the fact that the trees near the toll bridge are dying. She will jump at the chance to do something about it."

"Hmm, who would have thought the Norn was a nature nut?" Emma snorts.

"Aye, that's part of her. That's the reason she lives in that old tree trunk. Think of her as Mother Nature."

* * *

Belle wakes up and quickly dresses. She goes to knock on Will's door, but is met with silence.

She knocks again. "William, are you decent?" She waits for a reply and nothing. She slowly turns the doorknob and enters the room. She looks around; the bed is made and it is eerily quiet. Will is not the type to be so neat. She mutters, 'damn it' and bolts from the room.

Belle finds Emma's room after asking one of the staff. knocks hurriedly.

Emma opens the door and is surprised to open the door to what appears to be a distraught Belle.

Belle enters the room. "Emma, Will is not in his room and I don't think he slept on his bed." Belle is walking circles around Emma.

Emma closes her eyes. "Do you think he went out to clear his head, maybe have a drink?"

Belle turns to Emma. "He doesn't like to drink while on the job. He enjoys his rum like Killian, but not when he is working."

"Do you think he went out and tried to pull the job by himself? With no backup or with the Norn in her home. Is he that reckless?"

Belle smiles. "He is that reckless and I think he felt we had no faith in him. He would do something like that to prove himself."

* * *

Will laughs at his predicament. The hag had sneaked upon him, he didn't smell her. She was a tricky one and he had learned that the hard way. He was tied up with some sort of vine, but at least she had dressed him. It was humiliating enough being caught with his pants down. He looked around. She hadn't decided on his punishment yet. He would not snitch, though. He rhythmically moves to test the restraints. He could try a transformation but the hag was crazy; he has no idea if the vines have an enchantment or something else. He takes a whiff and there is no scent. He sighs; maybe he should have listened to Jones.

"Tell me pup, are you ready to talk?" the Norn asks.

Will huffs. "Lass, I'm a thief and I just wanted to be able to claim I stole from the Norn. That's all, bragging rights." He spits and glares at her.

She stares him down.

Will smirks.

"Alright pup, have it your way. But you will have to wait. I have pressing matters to attend to." She smiles sweetly and goes to her cabinet.

Will tries to see what she is doing.

"Ah-ah, no peeking pup." A magical barrier blocks his view. She grabs the vials that she had been using for her glamour potion. This will be her last attempt. The hair was almost gone. She mixes the ingredients and twirls the vial as it turns to a glowing shade of gold. She drinks it. Her hair turns strawberry blonde and her eyes became blue. As she took in her appearance, she shrieks in anger. It didn't work! She didn't look bad, but it was not the image she wanted, and it was the last of the Savior's hair. This was her last attempt, so it had to work. She had been thinking of ways to lure the Savior back to her lair and offer her a deal.

* * *

Emma and Belle had come to the same conclusion: Will had gone on the heist alone. Emma had suggested for Belle to go get Killian and they would meet in the woods.

Emma sits in her car waiting for Belle and Killian to arrive but she was starting to feel restless. What if by the time they got there it was too late for Will? She thought to herself 'idiot', but she couldn't blame him. She was annoyed at all the huffing and puffing about strategy and all that shit. No, she is done with that Hag. She gets out of her dad's truck with a chainsaw in hand and starts making the trek back to the Norn's house.

Emma finds the old tree easily and with a smile on her face, she turns on the chainsaw. She's about to take a swing at the tree with the chainsaw when she is thrown back by an energy ball.

Emma stumbles back and drops the chainsaw. She stands up, shaking off the unexpected attack ready to face the old Hag, but is instead met with a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Savior. Surprise!" she says as she readies for another attack. "Are you here for the pup?"

Emma shakes her head. "I'm here to take back something you stole."

"Isn't that something. I have a pup waiting for his punishment because he wanted to steal from me, and now you're here to take back something that was offered to me in exchange for saving your life, might I add."

The Norn eyes Emma. "Savior, I shouldn't make an offer, more of a deal really, but I'm willing." She lowers her arms to show there's no threat.

Emma stares at her with a raised brow. "A deal? I don't think so. After the way you tricked Killian? Who did you trick for their youth, because last time I was here, you didn't look like this."

The Norn laughed. "Oh, thank you for noticing, Savior. I look good, don't I? But we're not here to talk about how good I look. I said we could make a deal in exchange for your wolf's love passion. You drink this," she says with a smile on her face as she taunts Emma with the vial.

Emma looks at the purple-ish liquid. "What about Will?"

"Oh, is that the pup's name, Will?"

Emma's eyes blink as she points at the vial in the Norn's hand. "What is that?"

"A simple potion. You willingly drink it and all your problems go away. Your wolf gets his love passion back. The thief, Will, goes free, and no one knows your mother's part in this mess. Do you accept?"

"What will happen to me?"

"Nothing nefarious, you simply sleep."

Emma eyes the vial. "How do I know you will keep your word? You tricked Killian after all, and if I'm sleeping, how will I know you kept your end of the deal?"

The Norn smiles. "Ah, you would have to take my word."

Emma laughs. "How about you let Will go and he can take Killian's love passion with him. Once I know they're safe, I drink your purple thingy."

The Norn paces for a second. "How about I let the pup go with the vial but as soon as they're out of sight, you drink the 'purple thingy' as you so delicately put it. Remember that wolves are fast. Deal or no deal?"

Emma's mind drifts to Killian. He did this for her, so why not make the same kind of sacrifice for him? He was worth it. She smiles and extends her hand. "Deal. I want to see Will and the vial free from you before I put this to my lips."

The smile that graces the Norn's face should give her second thoughts, but she braves on.

"My, my Savior. You have no idea how happy you have made me. Alright, come with me." The Norn waves her hand and the tree trunk transforms into the entrance to her home. They walk in and soon, Emma's eyes land on Will sitting in a chair with vines holding him still.

"Now, pup, Will is it? Alright, your savior here has made a deal in exchange for you, and this." She opens a cabinet door and holds up the vial. "Is this what you came to steal? It doesn't matter now, does it?"

Will's eyes land on Emma while he is shaking his head. Emma simply smiles and mouths the words 'I have to, I love him'.

The Norn waves her hand and the vines drop to the floor. "Alright pup, here. Take this with you and go."

Will hesitated for a second after grabbing the vial and transformed as he ran, holding the vial carefully in his muzzle as he makes his way through the woods.

The Norn turns to Emma once Will is out of sight. "My part is done, now it's up to you. Drink it."

* * *

Killian and Belle arrive at the point they were to meet Emma. Killian takes one look around. "Bloody hell." He starts running as he sheds his clothes. Belle is running after him as fast as she can.

Killian has a good start and now has picked up both Will and Emma's scent. He picks up speed, his heart feeling an urgency to get to her.

* * *

As soon as Will is out of view, Emma takes the vial and drinks it.

Emma drops to the floor unceremoniously and the Norn kneels next to her. "Ah Savior, your wolf will get his passion back, but it will not be for you. He will fall at my feet, or should I say, Eloise Gardener's." She smiles at her work. When she is about to wave her hand for the tree to provide an eternal coffin for the blonde Savior, she is pushed away from her by a wolf she would recognize anywhere. The blue eyes hold her in place and with a snarl, he transforms back. He drops to his knees next to the Savior. As his tears fill his eyes, he carefully pulls her in his arms and lowers his lips to the crown of her head as he takes her in. "What have you done, you bloody reckless woman? You will be the death of me," he whispers to her. "I love you, I will always love you." He kisses her lips in a chaste kiss that emanated a rainbow light that spreads out, causing an explosion as the tree trunk breaks apart by the force of the light magic. The Norn, blinded by the light, stands in place as her magic escapes her and transforms her into a snag.

* * *

Will had run into Belle as they felt the wave of magic hit them. He transforms instantly. He gets up and looks for the vial, only to find it broken. He mutters, "Bloody hell, what was that?"

Belle had fallen backward by the impact but rose up without a problem. "Ouch. I don't know, but I don't think it was anything bad. I mean, I don't feel it was dark." She sighs. "Will, why did you not wait for us? Did Emma find you?"

"Aye, and she made a deal with the Hag. And you all think of _me_ as reckless. I told her not to, but she is a stubborn one. Belle, how am I going to tell Jones I lost his love passion after his love made a deal to save it?"

"What do you mean?"

He shows her the broken vial. "The impact of that magic broke it."

Belle sighs. "Oh no."

Will finally realizes he is naked in front of Belle after he notices she isn't maintaining eye contact. Bloody hell. He looks around for something to cover himself with.

Belle smiles timidly as she points at Killian's discarded clothes. "I think you can wear Killian's. He shifted as soon as he noticed Emma missing. Do you think he got there in time?"

"I don't know. Come on, let's find out. I'm sorry for making this worse." He looks down as they walk back to the Norn's place.

* * *

Emma opens her eyes slowly. Killian is holding her so close to him. She breathes him in. "Hey, what's wrong? Who died?" She smiles as she pushes him away to see his face.

His eyes widen and he gives her a big smile. "Bloody hell, woman. Are you trying to kill me? Why don't you ever listen?"

She snorts. "I never do and you love me for it. So what happened here?"

Killian looks around and it seems like a bomb had exploded. He scratches behind his ear. "Darling, I don't know. I thought you were dead and I kissed you and then-"

"True Love's Kiss!" A voice says, startling them.

Emma and Killian look at the source, only to find Belle and Will.

Belle smiles. "This is a rare magic, so it makes sense. Emma, you are the Savior, and you and Killian share True Love."

Emma smiles. "But he doesn't have his love passion, so how?" Her eyes land on Will. "Do you still have the vial?"

Will turns away. "It broke when the impact of that blast hit me. I fell and the vial fell out of my muzzle as I transformed back. I'm sorry."

Killian looks down and he turns to Emma. "Love, I think that it's back. I-" He blushes., "I'm having thoughts and urges that I have been lacking as of late."

Emma looks at him with disbelief. "Are you sure?"

He laughs. "Aye, I'm sure. I want to show you just how much I love you."

Emma laughs and tackles him, kissing him all over the face.

Belle and Will clear their throats as they leave them alone.

"So you really like me, huh?" Emma teases Killian.

"Aye, I do." He smiles lovingly.

The smile fades from Emma's face as she looks around. "What happened to the Norn?"

Killian looks around as well and spots an eerily human-like tree that has a stench he is familiar with. The smell is diluted, but he would recognize it anywhere. "Love, I believe that is her."

Emma gets close to the tree and smiles. "Alright, how about some firewood?" She goes looking for her chainsaw which she finds on the floor. She lifts it up and when it starts after a couple of tries, she gives Killian a wink and chops down the tree with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

A few weeks after the disappearance of the Norn, Will and Belle leave to return to Sherwood Forest.

Killian and Emma return to their normal life and in a quiet moment, Killian gets on one knee and asks the love of his long life to be his wife, who simply replies, _I thought you'd never ask_. With those words, their happy ending begins.


End file.
